monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Storm
100px Confident, excitable, and always ready to share her unique fashion with the world, Eclipse is more than excited to get started with her school life at Monster High! She is wallpacapaca's 3rd character on the Lab! Biography Personality You would probably assume that temperamental would be an understatement when talking about a weather demon, right? Well then I guess you'd be wrong! Eclipse is all about keeping her wildly changing moods in check by spending all her energy on finding the good in life! She's cheerful and bubbly, and absolutely adores anything cute she can get her hands on. That said, her energy can sometimes end up being her downfall. She's wildly unpredictable, which makes it hard for her to be able to commit to plans to hang out with friends or even decide what she wants to order off the menu at the Coffin Bean! This severely bums her out, especially when her friends call her out on it, and that's when things can get really messy. Despite her best efforts to keep her stormy side in check, Eclipse ends up making mistakes just like everyone else. When her storm starts, it can be hard to calm her down, and it's probably best to have a raincoat ready at all times, just in case an indoor storm decides it wants to hit you Clawculous class! Appearance Signature Eclipse has pale blue skin and silky white hair with purple and pale blue streaks. Her eyes are a mix of purple and pink and she wears bright purple makeup. She also has two horns sticking out of her head. Her style is heavily inspired by the Japanese street fashion movement "Fairy Kei" which takes all the wild unpredictable cuteness of Decora Kei, but uses pastel colours instead of the vibrant colours known in the original style. She wears a variety of cute hairclips in her hair, along with one massive bow.She matches this with cute stickers of the same shapes on her face, along with the cute bandage on her nose that decora and fairy kei girls are known for. She wears various beaded accessories, along with a purple choker. Her shirt is a pale blue colour with a storm cloud on it, and she matches it with a bright purple skirt. Her belt is a pale green with a large bow. She wears green and pink stripped socks and purple leg warmers. To finish her look she wears high heeled platform running shoes that are blue and purple. Freak du Chic In her Freak du Chic inspired look, Eclipse throws cuteness out the window in favor of the more gothic style of the circus. She does her silky white hair up in two buns on the top of her head, and separates the two dyed colours on either side of her head for a two tone look. She continues this two tone look with her eyeshadow and lipstick which is also split down the middle of her face. She wears a green choker that matches her green necklace. There is a star pendant on the necklace. Her shirt is a striped off shoulder piece that is purple and grey, and she matches this with a layered skirt. Her skirt is a ripped blue fabric with stars over a checkered black and white under layer. She attaches the two pieces together with a green belt and overalls that has a storm cloud buckle. Her shoes are simple purple platforms with big pink bows. Relationships Family As far as family life goes, Eclipse has had a pretty average upbringing. Her mother and father are both very caring, and have tried their hardest to help keep Eclipse's life all rainbows and sunshine so that she doesn't, you know, rampage and loose control of her already unpredictable powers. Friends Shay Shift Although Eclipse wishes they were friends more so than they actually are. In reality, Shay isn't quite aware of Eclipse's existence, but the young demon looks up to him for his ability to express himself with no shame! One day, Eclipse wishes to be just like him! Romance At the moment, Eclipse isn't seeing anyone, but her heart will never forget her kindergarten boyfriend. Enemies As of right now, Eclipse is trying her hardest not to make any enemies. Getting into fights is frightfully uncool when you can't control your storm powers! Pet Unfortunately, due to her lack of responsibility and constant daydream like state, her mom doesn't think it would be safe for Eclipse to get a pet. This is purely for the pet's safety of course, Eclipse would be too oblivious to notice if anything went wrong! Her parents did say she could get a pet when she turns 16 though, and Eclipse is already planning on getting a scary cool falcon! Gallery Preview.jpeg|Eclipse's Signature look preview (1).jpeg|Eclipse's Skullette New Doc 2018-04-26.jpg|Eclipse's Freak du Chic inspired look Trivia * Despite trying her hardest all the time, and constantly boasting about it, Eclipse does not have as much of a grasp on her mood swings as she thinks. In fact, it's her lack of control that makes her less susceptible to being in a bad mood! She tells herself how great it is being in control, and that keeps her happy! * Although her favourite style to try and emulate is of course the Fairy Kei aesthetic, she's also been known to get hooked on more gothic styles ** In fact, after attending the Freak du Chic show, the first thing she did was design her own take on the gothic circus look, with some Decora and Fairy Kei elements making their way in because of course * Bad moods are a no go around Eclipse! She feeds off of the positive energy of others, and they can't help by smile around her either! * No, don't ask her why she wears leg warmers in 2018. It's part of the Decora and Fairy Kei aesthetics, so she co-opted it into her own personal style! * Eclipse's name comes from the fact that it was widely believed that the reason for an Eclipse to happen was because an Ala Demon ate the sun or the moon. * Being a freshman at Monster High, Eclipse is quick to look up to her upperclassmen so be careful not to set the wrong example around this impressionable young demon! Category:MMSApr2018 Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ala